mariosonictheedsandfriendsrideofficalfandomcom-20200214-history
The YTP Laffalympics
The upcoming YTP-Based Spin off of the Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride series. It's an animated redrawing or the original Hanna Barbera Laff-A-Lympics and includes new places the characters travel along the way too. The sign ups were held at Southland Hills Mall in YouTube Poop Land. Plot A total of 69 YTP Stars, organized into 3 Groups (Mario's Pesky Plumbers, Angry Dog's ToonTown Yahooies and Bowser Koopa's Evil Forces), start a competition thanks to a Kind of Magic created by The Evil King to test the Skills of the the characters as they are involved in an Across-the-World competition for the Golden YouTube Poop medal. While the Pesky Plumbers and ToonTown Yahooies are friendly opponents with eachother and use their own skills to seize the competition, the Evil Forces mostly cheat and pull the most unfair tricks which would ultimately cause them to be the last-place losers in most episodes. Hosting Characters Like Snaggleuss and Mildew Wolf, these two characters will be Reporters of the Action in Yellow Jackets. Rap Rat.jpg|Rap Rat thereisnotime.jpg|Gwonam #Rap Rat (Rap Rat: The Video Board Game) #Gwonam (Zelda CD-I Games) The Pesky Plumbers A Team that Consists of characters from the Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride series. Mario Captains the team while King Harkininan Mentors. They parody its Inspirations, Scooby Doobies seeing how these games were named after them. Mario.jpg|Mario Mama Luigi.png|Luigi Yoshi.jpg|Yoshi Sonic Aosth.jpg|Sonic Tails.jpg|Miles Tails Prower Robotnik-003.png|Dr. Robotnik 33437 1406048585907 8318213 n.jpg|Scratch and Grounder Ed.jpg|Ed 1222508-doubled.jpg|Edd Eddy plots.jpg|Eddy 07.jpg|Crash Bandicoot TF2AllClasses.jpg|Heavy, Pyro, Engineer, Sniper, Spy, Demoman, Medic, Scout, and Soldier IAmWeasel.jpg|I.M. Weasel CBeefheart.jpg|Captain Beefheart King Harkinian.png|The King Contestants #Mario #Luigi #Yoshi #Sonic the Hedgehog #Miles "Tails" Prower #Dr. Ivo Robotnik #Scratch #Grounder #Ed #Edd #Eddy #Crash Bandicoot #Heavy #Medic #Engineer #Scout #Spy #Soldier #Sniper #Demoman #Pyro #I.M. Weasel #Captain Beefheart #The King (The Team's Decider) The Toontown Yahooies A team that consists of random cartoon characters. Greenth1ng's cartoon creation Angry Dog captains the team while Eeyore mentors. They parody its Inspirations, Yogi Yahooies. AngryDogMeme.jpg|Angry Dog Ren and Stimpy.png|Ren and Stimpy R&B.jpg|Rocky and Bullwinkle Daveholdingcupcake.png|Dave Earthwormjimpng.jpg|Earthworm Jim ChowderFront.jpg|Chowder Flapjack.jpg|Flapjack Gumball Watterson.png|Gumball Dolan_Duk.png|Dolan Duck Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson Rikimaru.png|Rikimaru (Tenchu) 20110526012856!Ash_Pikachu.png|Pikachu Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck 180px-Sylvester_the_Cat.svg.png|Sylvester Woody_Woodpecker.jpg|Woody Woodpecker Donkey Kong 60.png|Donkey Kong Panty and Stocking.jpg|Panty and Stocking Avenger Penguins.jpg|Rocky, Marlon and Bluey 92_19x77_rgbr2.jpg|Eeyore Contestants #Angry Dog (Leader) #Ren #Stimpy #Rocky J. Squirrel #Bullwinkle J. Moose #Dave the Minion (Despicable Me) #Earthworm Jim (Earthworm Jim cartoon) #Chowder #Flapjack #Gumball Watterson #Dolan Duck #Homer Simpson #Rikimaru (Tenchu) #Pikachu #Daffy Duck #Sylvester #Woody Woodpecker #Donkey Kong #Panty (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) #Stocking (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) #Marlon (Avenger Penguins) #Rocky (Avenger Penguins) #Bluey (Avenger Penguins) #Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) (The Team's Decider) The Evil Forces A team consisting of YTP villains. Bowser Koopa captains the team as The Lobe Mentors. They parody its Inspirations, Really Rottens. They are the show's main antagonists. bowser.png|Bowser Iggy.png|Iggy Koopa ganon.png|Ganon 14892134a1281967074b806774782l.jpg|Caractacus P. Doom & Harry Slime burns.jpg|Mr. Burns drakken.png|Drakken cool world.png|Bob, Mash, Slash, and Bash im meen.png|I.M. Meen opheliachill.png|Ophelia Chill mumbo.png|Mumbo mandark.png|Mandark giant chicken.jpg|The Giant Chicken coconuts.jpg|Coconuts ngbbs50ecbd1ac7409.jpg|The Noid plankton.png|Plankton Merasmus.png|Merasmus buzz.jpg|Buzz Buzzard A-Close-Shave-wallace-and-gromit-343179_640_480.jpg|Preston 250px-Meowth_Team_Rocket.png|Meowth le quack.png|Dr. Le Quack freakzo2.jpg|The Lobe Contestants #Bowser #Iggy Koopa #Ganon #Caractacus P. Doom (Avenger Penguins) #Harry Slime (Avenger Penguins) #Mr. Burns (The Simpsons) #Drakken (Kim Possible) #Slash (Cool World) #Bash (Cool World) #Mash (Cool World) #Bob (Cool World) #I.M. Meen #Ophelia Chill #Mumbo (Teen Titans) #Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) #The Giant Chicken (Family Guy) #Coconuts (AOSTH) #The Noid (Domino's Pizza) #Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) #Merasmus (Team Fortress 2) #Buzz Buzzard (Woody Woodpecker) #Preston (Wallace and Gromit: A Close Shave) #Meowth (Pokémon) #LeQuack (Courage the Cowardly Dog) #The Lobe (Freakazoid) (The Team's Decider) Episodes *Episode 1: Tennessee and Ukraine *Episode 2: Sweden and China *Episode 3: Brazil and Timbuktu *Episode 4: Fukuoka, Japan and Hawaii *Episode 5: [[The YTP Laffalympics: Skullmonkey Planet and a Location from the Pretty Cure anime|Skullmonkey Planet and a Location from the Pretty Cure anime]] *Episode 6: Arkham Asylum and Ohio *Episode 7: France and the North Pole *Episode 8: Israel and Java *Episode 9: Greece and South Africa *Episode 10: Canada and Italy *Episode 11: Korea and France *Episode 12: Maine and Atlantis *Episode 13: Spain and Egypt *Episode 14: Alaska and Michigan *Episode 15: Florida and Atlanta, Georgia *Episode 16: California and Mexico *Episode 17: Mississippi and New Orleans, Louisiana *Episode 18: New York and Portugal *Episode 19: Virginia and New Zealand *Episode 20: Russia and Norway *Episode 21: Texas and Las Vegas, Nevada *Episode 22: Hyrule and the Mushroom Kingdom *Episode 23: Dinosaur World and Lebanon *Episode 24: Switzerland and Finland *Episode 25: The Moon and Boston, Massachusetts *Episode 26: Oregon and Minnesota *Episode 27: North and South Dakota *Episode 28: Team Fortress 2 Base and North Carolina *Episode 29: Chicago and Hungary *Episode 30: Washington D.C. and Maryland *Episode 31: Hoenn and ??? Category:Episodes